disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Tennessee
Universal Studios Tennessee is a theme park that's located in Nashville, Tennessee. And it first opened on March 14, 1998. Lands Current *'Production Central/Hollywood '(1998-present) *'New York City' (1998-present) ** Broadway (1998-present) * Sci-Fi City (2011 -present) * Los Angles '(1998-present) ** '''Activision Blizzard Game Land '(2020-present) *'San Fransisco '(1998 - present) **'YouTube World! '(2018 - present) *'''Jurassic Park (1998-present) *'Amity '(1998-present) * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (2015-present) * Super Nintendo World (2019 -present) *'Sonic Green Hill Zone' (2004 -present) *'DC Supper Hero Iland ! ' (2011 - present) *'Universal Kidzone Wonderland' (1998-present) **'PBS Kids: Forest of Fun' (1999-present) **'123 Seasme Street' (2001-present) **'Seuss Landing' (2001 -present) **'Storybook Wonderland' (2005-present) Former *'Bedrock '(1999-2016) (later got replaced by YouTube World ! ) *'Westeren Town '(1999-2017) (later got replaced by Super Nintendo World. ) *'Medieval Kingdom '(1999-2013) (later got replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter ) *'World Expo '(1999-2008) (later got replaced by Sci-Fi City ') Production Central/Holwood Attractions *Universal’s Musicoaster (A B&M sit down roller coaster with on board aduto) (2012) *Disaster! (2010) *E.T Advnture. (1999) *Lights! Camera! Action! (2010) *The Universal Electrical Parade (1999) *Universal's Adventure of Fun Parade (2015) Former Attractions *The Weekend Coaster (1999-2010) *Fear Factor Live! (2005-2009) *Universal's Spongebob Mania Parade (2003-2014) Restaurants *Mel's Drive In (Casual Dining) *Stage 12 (Quick Service) *Celebrity Cuisine (Fine Dining) Shops *Universal Studios Store *E,T Toy Store *Studio Sweets *Disaster! Studio Gift Shop *Hollywood Pit Stop Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Woody Woodpecker *Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Bikini Bottomiess *Dora the Explorer, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar *Gru, Agnus, Edith, The Minions and Victor *E.B., Carol, The Pink Beret New York Attractions *The Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2018) *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (1999) *The Revenge of the Mummy (2006) *Elf: The Musical (2012) *Subway Coaster. (1999) Former Attractions * Twiser Ride It Out (1999-2017) * Macy's Parade's Balloonland (1999-2010) * Big Apple Circus (1999-2005) * Annie: The Musical (1999-2011, 2014) Shops *NBC Studios *77 Kids Store *Mummy Gear *Spider Store *Gimbles *Subway Station *I Heart NY Restaurants *Phinnegan's *Weztel's Pretzels *NBC Sports Grille *Shake Shack Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Hastag the Panda *Spider-Man, Green Goblin *Buddy the Elf, Jovie, Walter Hobbs, Emily Hobbs and Michael Hobbs *Egyptian Pharos Stilt Walkers Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Annie (1999-2011, 2014) *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Teddy Bear (2002-2009) Broadway Attractions *Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D (2015) *Once On This Island: Battle Fumes (2007) *Wicked Broom Coaster (2004) *Phantom of The Opera 4D (1999) Former Attractions *The Sound of Music: The Enchanting Dark Ride (1999-2014) *South Pacific: Escape From Valley High (1999-2006) *Little Shop of Horrors Coaster (1999-2003) Shops *Winnifred's BedChamber *Once On This Island Treasures *Phantom of the Store Restaurants *Queen Aggravain's Feast Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Princess Winnifred, Prince Dauntless, Queen Aggravain, Lady Larken, Sir Harry, King Sexamiss, The Wizard *The Phantom *Eliene from Wicked Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Nellie, Emile, Billis, Bloody Mary, Cable, Professor and Stewpot (1999-2006) Sci-Fi City Attractions * Space Fantasy: The Ride (2011) * Men in Black: Alien Assault (2001) (Formley in the World Expo area) * Battlestar Galactica (2012) * The Incredible Hulk Coaster (2010) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1999) (Formley in the World Expo area) * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark (2014) * Back to the Future: The Ride.(1999) (Formley in the World Expo area) Stores *HULK Gear *Men in Black Headquarters *T2 Gift Store *Transformers Garage *Doc Brown's Laboratory Restaurants *Sci-Fi Diner Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee, Megatron *Doc BrownBrown Los Angles Attractions * TBA Shops * TBA Restaurants * TBA Meet'n'Greet Attractions * TBA Activision Blizzard Gamer Land Attractions * TBA Shops * TBA Restaurants * TBA Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot * Spyro * Banjo, Kazooie * Conker * Blinx * Earthworm Jim * Boogerman * Croc * Ratchet, Captain Qwark * Sly, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita * Tom, Ben, Angela, Ginger, Hank * Sam, Max * TBA San Francisco Attractions *Fast and the Furious: Supercharged (2018) *Animal Planet Live! (1999) Former Attarctions *The Flinstones Ride (1999-2016) Shops *Dom's Garage Restaurants *Bubba Gump Shrimp Meet'n'Greet Attractions *TBA Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone,Dino the Dinosaur (1999-2015) YouTube World! Attractions * The SuperMarioLogan Ride (2017) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (2018) * Fred's Playground (2018) * Hobby Kids Fun House (2019) * Hobby Kids Hobby Wheel (2019) * Jeffy's Piano Cat Drop (2018) * Annoying Orange Adventure Ride (2018) * Fred's Figgle-Coaster! (A MACK Rides launched famly coaster) (2018) * GummiBar Song Spin (2018) Shops * Gummi Place * Orange and Jeffy's Snacks * Junior's Toy Shop * Hobby Kids Hobby Store * The SuperMarioLogan Toy Store * Pear's shop * Musical Treasures Restaurants * Fred's House * Chef Pee Pee's Kitchen * Hobby Dine * "Knife!" Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Jeffey, Bowser Jr, Cody, Joeseph * GummiBar * Orange, Pear, Marshmallow, Passion Fruit, Little Apple, Grape Fruit, Grandpa Lemon, Apple * Fred Figglehorn * Hobby Pig, Hobby Frog, Hobby Bear, Hobby Mom, Hobby Dad Jurassic Park Attractions *Jurassic Park: River Adventure (1999) *Ptnyedon Flyers (1999) *Jurassic Park Discovery Center (1999) *Raptor Encounter (2016) *Jurassic Park: Flying Dinosaur (2016) *T-REX Rampage ! (2007) (A Wooden Rollercoaster) Shops *Jurassic Park Gift Shop Restaurants *Pizzasaurs Rex *Dino-Burger Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Jurassic Park Raptor Amity Attractions *JAWS: The Ride (1999) *JAWS Alive! (1999) *Amity Midway (2008) Shops *Amity Superstore Restaurants *Long John Silver's Super Nintendo World Attractions *Mario Kart: The Ride (2019) *Yoshi's Story (2019) *Pokèmon Snap Safari: Presented by FujiFilm (2019) *Detective Pikachu: The Ride (2019) *Splatoon: Turf War Spin (2019) *Zelda Coaster (2019) *Donkey Kong Mine Carts (2019) Shops *Super Nintendo Store *Mario Kart Garage *Pokemon Center *Inkoplious *Zelda Treasures *Donkey Kong Country Restaurants *Mario's Pizza *Nintendo Diner *PokePizza Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser and Donkey Kong *Pikachu *Link, Zelda *Kirby *Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Callie and Marie *R.O.B. Sonic Green Hill Zone Attractions *Sonic Spinball (2004) *Tails' Tornado Planes (2004) *Amy's Hammer Swings (2004) *Knuckles' Power Tower (2004) *Shadow the Hedgehog (2004) Shops *Sonic Store Restaurants *Sonic's Chilli Dogs Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echinnda, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat Universal Kidzone Wonderland Current Attractions * The Curious World of Little Airplane Productions (2007) * Pingu ICE Coaster (1999) (A Vekoma Roller Skater famly roller coaster) * Hello Kitty and Friends Ferris Wheel (2013) * Jim Henson's Pajanimals Bedroom Adventure (2009) * Wiggles Playground (1999) Former Attractions * Oobi's Adventure (1999 - 2005) Stores *Pingu Store Restaurants * Universal Studios KidZone Pizza Company. PBS Kids: Forest of Fun Current Attractions *Daniel Tiger's Trolley Rides (2012) *Arthur's Crazy Bus (1999) *Cyberchase 4D (2006) *Peg+Cat Messy Room Problem (2014) *Curious George Comes to Town (2006) Former Attractions *A Day in the Park With Barney (1999-2011) *Adventures of the Book Vitures (1999-2001) *Liberty's Kids Live! (2002-2005) *Teletubbies Funny Day (1999-2005) *WordGirl Saves the Day (2008-2013) *Between the Lions Library (1999-2005) Stores *Daniel Tiger's Goods *Arthur's Book Store *Cybergizmos *Peg+Store *Curious George's Banana Store *PBS Store of Knowledge Restaurants *The Sugar Bowl *PBS Restaurant of Knowledge Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Curious George, The Man With the Yellow Hand *Arthur, D.W. *Gidget from Cyberchase *Peg, Cat *Daniel Tiger *Bob the Builder *RuffRuff Man Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Sarah, James and Henry (2002-2005) *Barney, B.J. and Baby Bop (1999-2010) *Cleo, Theo, Fiona from Between the Lions (1999-2010) *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy the Small Green Engine and Toby the Square Engine (2004-2018) 123 Sesame Street Attractions *Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase (1999) *Cookie Monster's Cookie Cars (1999) *Super Grover's Vapor Trail (1999) *Elmo's World: Drawing Adventure (2007) *The Count's Splash Castle (1999) Shops *Hooper's Store Restaurants *Hooper's Store Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Grover (Super Grover), Bert, Eernie, Zoe, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Oscar the Grouch Suess Landing Attractions *The Cat in the Hat (2001) *One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish (2001) *Cara-Suess-Suel (2001) *Sky in the High Trolley (2011) *Grinch Mountain Bobsleds (2011) Shops *Cat, Hats and Things *Mulberry Street *Snookers and Mookers Candy Shop Restaurants *Green Eggs and Ham *Circus McGurkgus *Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shops Meet'n'Greet Attractions *The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1, Thing 2, The Grinch, Sam I Am Storybook Wonderland Attractions *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ride 4D (2010) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (1999) *The Very Hungry Caterpillar (1999) *Captain Underpants: The Ride (2016) Former Attractions *Where the Wild Things Are (1999-2008) *39 Clues: The Ride (1999-2014) Shops *Wimpy Stuff *Wonka *The Very Hungry Caterpillar Store *TreeHouse Comix Restaurants * Chef Very Hungry Caterpillar's *Corny's Family Style Resturant Meet'n'Greet Attractions *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Greg Heffley *Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket *Captain Underpants Events A Celebration of Harry Potter a Harry Potter-themed fan event occurs three day weekend of January. Mardi Gras a parade which takes place in February. The date will change depending on the year. Springtime at the Studio A Easter-themed event where you hunt for eggs and you can also take pictures of the Easter Bunny. Universal Studios Tennessee 10th Anniversary Celebration (2009-2011) * '''10th Anniversary Celebration Parade '- a 10th anniversary parade. * 'Grand Opening of Sci-Fi City. '- After cutting ceremony, the fireworks launches and your favorite Sci-fi Universal characters will appear. Universal Studios Tennessee 15 Years of FUN.(2014-2016) * '''15 Years of FUN Parade - a 15th anniversary parade * Hollywood Lights - a debut of nighttime parade Universal Studios Tennessee 20 Years Of Imagination (2019-2021) * it was announced that Super Nintenedo World Will Open * Universal REBORN! Parade '''- The same parade as the one in Japan but with some changes '''Misc. Traveled in the Year of 2015: A Back to the Future 30th Anniversary Celebration An event was celebrated the 30th anniversary of Universal's Back to the Future ''franchise. And Back To The Future The Ride Got Refurbished In 2015 And Re Opened With New Today's Technology It's Now 3D.And Refurbished '''The Furious 7 Fan Experience' This event was held during the premiere of Furious 7 on early April to May 2015. The most important of this event is the opening of the newly-renovated Fast and Furious rollercoaster. Let's Get This Party Started! with the Cat in the Hat A temporary event which was meant to promote Universal Pictures/DreamWorks 2003 film The Cat in the Hat, occurred every weekends from November 2003 - Jananay 2004. It consisted activities, meet-n-greets and entertainment for all the Cat in the Hat fans of various ages. Universal Studios Tennessee's Halloween Spooktakular Weeekends. A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 3. Sponsored by: Hershey's. Event opening hours: '''8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. '''Event beginning: '''September 25, 2001. * '''Ghostbusters Dance Party * Characters' Trick-or-Treating Spots * Monster Mash * Whack-a-Rat! * Woody Woodpecker's Halloween Party * Sesame Street: Spooky Stories- 'A musical stage showshow themed to ''Sesame Street * 'Roblox: Hallow's Eve- '''A 4D show based on ''Roblox * '''Cookie Decoration- '''A cookie decrection themed to Elf, Spongebob SquarePants, Sesame Street, Roblox, Peanuts, Woody Woodpecker, Dora the Explorer, The Amazing World of Gumball '''Halloween Horror Nights (Haunted Hollywood) Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. September 15 to November 4. Event opening hours: 7:00 PM - 1:00 AM. Event beginning: '''September 15, 2001. '''Trivia: Monday Wensday- Friday * Scary Tales. * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure * Robosaurus * ' Alien Covenant' * ' Black Hand' * Trick R Treat * ' Castlevania: Dawn of the Vampires' * ' RUN' * ' Halloween' * IT (2017) * Stranger Things ''' '''TBA Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Spider-Man Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Tennessee Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:PBS Kids Category:Jurassic Park Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Nintendo Category:Jaws Category:The Very Hungry Caterpillar